יהדות סרדיניה
thumb|ימין|335 px|שרידי הקהילה היהודית באי סרדיניה - רשמי סיור thumb|300px|ימין|לפי הכתובת: הכנסייה בנויה על יסודות בית כנסת ימין|ממוזער|250px|"מגדל היבשה" בנוי על בסיס מגדל היהודים באלגרו (Alghero) משנת 1360 - בחזית אנדרטת זכרון לחיילים איטלקים שנפלו המערכות יהדות סרדיניה הייתה קהילה יהודית שהתקיימה באי סרדיניה מהמאה הראשונה ועד סוף המאה ה-15. מאז גירוש ספרד אין נוכחות יהודית משמעותית בסרדיניה. תחילתו של יישוב יהודי בסרדיניה במאה הראשונה, עת החליט הקיסר טיבריוס להגלות לסרדיניה 4,000 צעירים יהודים. באי נמצאו שרידי חפצים של פולחן יהודי מן המאה ה-6, כגון פנכות לשמן עם סמלי מנורה וכתובות עבריות בקטקומבות בסנט'אנטיוכו. קהילה יהודית גדולה יותר, המונה אלפים אחדים, נוצרה באי לאחר כיבושו על ידי ממלכת ספרד במאה ה-12. רחובות המכונים "רחוב היהודים" מצויים בערים קליארי ואלגרו . כחלק מגירוש ספרד בחצי האי האיברי, השלטון הספרדי ציווה על גירוש היהודים מהאי בשנת 1492, כשם שגורשו משאר המקומות בדרום איטליה שבהם שלטה ספרד: מדרום לעיר רומא ומהאי סיציליה. הדלקת נרות חנוכה בסרדיניה * ראו חנוכה בסרדיניה תשע"ו =העת העתיקה= האם נחלת שבט זבולון ? על פי דעת רבי יהודה בגמרא בריש גיטין,"המביא גט ממדינת הים" - כל האיים שהם מול ארץ ישראל, הם ארץ ישראל. גם אם לא נפסקה ההלכה כדעתו, לדעת המאירי בפירושו לגמרא שם (דף ח) המחלוקת בין רבנן ורבי יהודה לגבי ה'חוט המתוח '- הינה רק לגבי המים הטריטורילים,ולא לגבי איי היבשה . כך שייתכן שהאי סרדיניה הוא אי של ארץ ישראל. דעה זאת נתמכת בדעת הזוהר הקדוש כי נחלת שבט זבולון, שלא נחל בחוף הים משל חיפה ועכו, למרות ברכת יעקב אבינו לזבולון,יש למצוא אותה באיי הים של הים התיכון. יש לציין כי אחד מראשי בית אב של שבט זבולון נקרא 'סרד'(במדבר כ"ו).יש לשער כי יתכן והאי נקרא על שם בית אב זבולוני זה.מי היו הפניקים.,נ.ר.גנור, עמוד 219 השרדנה ומוצאו של סיסרא מסרדיניה השרדנה הוא אחד משבטי גויי הים. לא הרבה ידוע על קיומו והמקורות העיקריים שמספקים עליו מידע הם תבליטי קיר במדינת האבו שבמצרים העליונה. בתבליטים המצריים מסופר ששבט זה היה חלק מקואליציית השבטים שתקפה את המזרח הקדום וכבשה אותו, לאחר שנחלו תבוסה מידי המצרים הפנו השרדנה עורף לבעלי בריתם והחלו לשתף פעולה עם המצרים. סיפור זה מתקשר עם ממצאים מצריים רבים שהתגלו באל-אחוואט ומהווים עדות לקשר שהיה בין יושבי המקום לבין מצרים. בעבר הועלתה השערה כי השרדנים התיישבו באזור עמק עכו אולם השערה זו נשללה ועלתה השאלה היכן ישבו בני השבט. במהלך החפירות באל-אחוואט בסוף שנות התשעים התגלה קשר בין המקום ובין שלושה אתרים נוספים המרוחקים כעשרים קילומטרים דרומית לשם, סמוך ליישוב כרם מהר"ל. התברר כי ארבעת המקומות השתייכו לאותה תרבות והיו נושבים באותה תקופה. ההשערה הייתה שיישובים אלה תוחמים טריטוריה שנשלטה על ידי בני השרדנה. השערה נוספת שמעלה החוקר אדם זרטל בספר, היא האפשרות שמוצאו של סיסרא שר צבא יבין היה בסרדיניה ומשם גם הגיע שמו. חוקרים רבים תהו באשר למקור שמו, הבלתי שמי בעליל, של סיסרא, וזרטל מציע ששורש השם הוא באזור סאסארי שבצפון מערב סרדיניה. סימוכין לכך הוא מוצא בשמות דומים שהתגלו במושבות שרדניות בכרתים ובאוגרית. חרושת הגויים והקרב בין ישראל לכנען בספר מציע זרטל את העיר שהתגלתה באל-אחוואט כמיקומה של העיר התנ"כית חרושת הגויים. אין מסורת לגבי מיקומה של העיר וחוקרים הציעו מקומות שונים שייתכן ושם הייתה העיר, אולם אף אחד מהאתרים המוצעים לא אומת. זרטל מעלה טיעונים הקושרים את חרושת הגויים עם גויי הים, ובפרט עם שבט השרדנה, והיות שלדעתו ישנן הוכחות שהשרדנה ישבו באזור של אל-אחוואט הרי שאפשר לקבוע ששם הייתה חרושת הגויים. זרטל מציע כי הקרב המתואר בספר שופטים בין שבטי ישראל בפיקוד ברק בן אבינעם לכנענים בפיקוד סיסרא התרחש לא הרחק מאל-אחוואט. לפי סברה זו, בסיסו של צבא סיסרא היה באל-אחוואט, משם הם התקדמו לעבר הישראלים שנעו מכיוון הר תבור, נלחמו באזור נחל קישון, ניגפו ונסוגו בחזרה לעירם. בזמן נסיגת הכנענים ברח סיסרא, רגלית, לאוהלה של יעל אשת חבר הקיני שנמצא כשני קילומטרים מזרחית למקום הקרב, שם מצא את מותו. הערים ה"יהודיות" ימין|ממוזער|150px|סמל העיר סיני - בסמל לוחות הברית קיימות בסרדיניה שתי ערים אשר לדעת חוקרים מקור שמן הוא עברי: סיני ו-מרקלגוניס (Maracalagonis) ושמה מורכב משני מילים : מרה (Mara) ו-'קלגוניס' (Calagonis) אולי "כלכלה". שתי המילים הן ממקורות שמיים, אשר מתורגמים ל"ביצה" ו"מקום פורה", תיאורים המתאימים לעיר. מכאן נובעת התאוריה על נסיבות היווצרות ההתיישבות בעיר. לפי ההיסטוריון סלוטור ויטל (Salvatore Vidal) מאוניברסיטת קליארי, בעת העתיקה הוקמו באזור שני כפרים: מרה וקלגוניס. מקורם של השמות הוא משתי מילים שמיות: המרה (Hamara) וכלכלה (Chalaca), מרה, כמו המקום בו בני ישראל עברו במדבר סיני בעת יציאתם ממצרים. היישוב השני, שנקרא קלגוניס (Kalagonis), נחשב פורה מאוד וגרו בו לפי השערה 80,000 תושבים. עקבות השפה העברית מחקר הלשון הסרדינית הביא למסקנה כי 38% מכלל השמות של המקומות מקורם מן השפות השמיות. נמצאו 750 שמות ממקור שמי. הדוגמה הבולטת היא השימוש במילה סיני. בסרדיניה ההטעמה של מילה זו הוא כמו בשפה העברית. נוהגים לציין שיש טריטוריה שבה שולטת המילה סיני, בדרום האי. המילה הזאת מופיעה ברישומים כבר משנת 1089, דהיינו לפני בוא אנשי ג'נובה וספרד לאי. השם סיני מופיע ב-"Carta volgare di Marsiglia" שנכתבה בשנים 1089-1103 באותיות יווניות הנקראות במבטא העברי "Sìnnai". מאתיים וחמישים שנה לאחר מכן, בשנת 1341, נמצא הבטוי "Sinay" המופיע במסמכים רשמיים ולכן ההשערה היא שמקור הביטוי אינו אחר מאשר המקרא. למרות אלפיים השנה שחלפו מאז דרכה רגלם של היהודים על אדמת סרדיניה לראשונה, נשמר המבטא של שם זה. כך מציינים כי בדיאלקט לטיני צריך היה לבטא סיני כך "Sìn (n) to i" אך התושבים המקומיים מבטאים "Sinnái" כמו שמקובל בעברית. נוהגים בסרדיניה להשתמש באותיות כפולות כמו: "Galilla" המיושמת בסרדיניה ל "Villasalto". יש גם השימוש במילה: "Noè" - נח, בהקשר ליין ומונח ל"יין נקי" הוא :"nasqu " כלומר נסך. אינדיקציה גנטית יש גם אינדיקציה לקיום גן יהודי בסרדיניה. יש אתר גנטי (locus biologico) אופייני לפיניקים "p12f" . בסרדיניה נמצא אתר גנטי משותף, בלעדי ליוצאי כנען ופיניקיה. הדבר מעיד על סימביוטיקה של שני הגזעים לאורך זמן. מניחים כי טיבריוס שלח את היהודים להרים ושם הם החזיקו מעמד יותר מאנשי השפלה שסבלו ממלריה. ולכן, ההשפעה הגנטית של היהודים על אזור דרום מזרח האי הוא ניכר יותר. =מקורות היסטוריים= גלות צעירי רומא לפי ההיסטוריון יוסף בן מתתיהו, טיבריוס קיסר thumb|250px|ימין|Vallle_del_tirso לדברי ההיסטוריון הסיבה לכך הייתה שארבעה יהודים פיתו אישה רומאית מיוחסת בשם פוּ‏לְביה לשלוח פּ‏וֹ‏רפיה (מעיל יקר) וזהב לבית המקדש בירושלים וכאשר המשלוח בוצע הוא לא הגיע לירושלים אלא הם נטלו אותו לצרכיהם. בעלה של האישה היה ידידו של הקיסר וסיפר לו את המעשה וכך באה על היהודים גזירת הגירוש. הסיפור הזה מעיד על כך שהיהודים עסקו בגיור ברומא והקיסר גירשם כחלק מהמדיניות המיועדת להגן על הדת הרומית. ההיסטוריונים הרומאים, טקיטוס וסווטוניוס, מאשרים את האירוע ומוסיפים כי הצעירים היו עבדים משוחררים לשעבר ותפקידם בסרדיניה היה להילחם בשודדים שהיו באי ו"אם יאבדו בשל האקלים הקשה, לא יהיה הנזק שווה הרבה". בסופו של דבר חלק מהם הועסקו במכרות המחצבים שהיו באי. לפי ההערכה, יהודים אלה נטמעו באוכלוסייה המקומית. האזור שבו התיישבו היה עמק טירסו העליון (valle del Tirso). באזור זה קיימים מנהגים המזוהים עם מקורות יהודיים. *ראו גם מאמר מפורט בנושא שרידים ארכאולוגיים במאות הראשונות לספירה ימין|ממוזער|250px|פנכות שמן עם סמל מנורה מ[[המוזיאון הלאומי לארכאולוגיה ואתנוגרפיה על שם סאנה בסאסארי]] ימין|ממוזער|250px|שיחזור [[קטקומבה יהודית בסנט'אנטיוכו]] העדויות היחידות לקיום יהודים בסרדיניה במאות הראשונות לספירה הם ממצאים ארכאולוגיים, במקומות שונים באי נמצאו פעמוני ברונזה עם כיתוב עברי, קמעות בעברית עם שמות מהקבלה, ביניהם גם כאלה העשויים מזהב. בדרום האי, היכן שהיה הריכוז היהודי המשוער, מצויות הקטקומבות של סנט'אנטיוכו (catacombe di Sant'Antioco). בהן נמצאו כתובות עבריות. על אחת מהן היה סמל המנורה. בקטקומבה אחרת, צפונית מהקודמת, "של ברוניקה" (di Beronice), נמצאו שלוש מנורות מעוצבות בצורת שעון חול, כתובות עבריות, ביניהן "שלום", ".. משכבו בשלום", "ישראל". בקטקומבה נוספת נמצאו כתובות, חלקן בעבריות וחלקן בלטינית, החלק העברי כולל מילים אלה: "שלום על ישראל" ו"אמן אמן". החלק הלטיני כולל משפט זה "Iud(a)... onti / T(v/a)anoroplusm enusanoroLX" . מועדה המשוער של הכתובת היא המאה ה-3. בעיר ססארי (Sassari) בפורטו טורס (Porto Torres) נמצאו שני נרות זיכרון משיש עם כתובות בעברית. מועד משוער המאה ה-5 וה-6. הכיתוב על המנורות: [ H]ic iacet Gaudiosa infantula here bissit annorum plus minu(s) tres, requiebit in pacem (sic!)????. Memoria Aniani filii / Iacotulinepus pateris Aniani mortus / dein gen (itus ?) vixit anni/s XVII mense(m) unu(m) dies XV / iacet in pace בכתובת זו ניתן לזהות את המילים: יעקב (Iacotulinepus), אבי הקהילה(pateris) והחזרה על האותיות נראית כמו טעות והתאריך הוא המאה-5 ציור של מנורה שנמצא בעיר הקברים בסולוצ'י החנוכיה היא הסמל הנמצא ביותר בכתובות ובחומרים יהודיים, אך לא תמיד נמצאה בהקשרים יהודיים. בסרדיניה, בסולצ'י, הקטקומבה של ברוניצה מציגה סמל זה בכתובות שנחשפו לאחרונה למחקרים חדשים מדויקים יותר. החל מניתוח המנורה שבעת הקנים והקשרים לגילוי שלה. עם זאת, ראיות מרוכזות בימי קדם המאוחרים ובימי הביניים המאוחרים, שבהם ידועה קהילה פורחת ועשירה המבצעת את טקסי הדת שלה וקוברת את מתיה באזור בית קברות הצמוד לזה הנוצרי, לא הרחק מקדושת קדוש מעונה אנטיוכוס. יש לנו מספר לא מבוטל של חומרים מחוץ לתחום התרבותי וההלוויתי, כולל כמה מנורות שמן, טבעת ברונזה, שני תאים קבורים עם ארקוסוליה, אך המסמך החשוב ביותר נוגע לטקסט אפיגרפי דיון. פורסם על ידי Muratori ב- , מראה שתי קבורות עם מיטות מקבילות וגגות שטוחים. הכל היה מכוסה בשטיח מריר סיד חלק. בצהריים משמאל מצוירת חנוכיה גבוהה סנטימטר, עם בסיס עם שלוש רגליים וזרועות אלכסוניות שטופות קו אופקי רציף המאחד את כולם, לאחר מכן עוקב אחר הכיתוב של האפסיס ברוניצה. בקדמת הגומחה, מסביב לקשת, תוכלו לראות את האלטרנטאנרה הספד יהודי, כתובת לטינית, נוסחה משמח נוספת גם בעברית. הכיתוב, כתוב עליו, מוקף על ידי שניים מנורה מציגה שתי כתובות לא קריאות בעברית שלום virus bonus in pace bonus שלום ? ועוד אמן על ישראל שלוםBonus in pace - - bonus.ואילו לטינית שלישית : Beronicein pace iuvenis moriturin pace. דsulici catacomboy 02.PNG דsulici catacomboy 01.PNG מקום הקבורה שלנו התגלה במקרה לקראת סוף המאה התשע עשרה ולוקח את שמו מכתובת הלוויה של הצעירה ברניקי. ההיפוגיאום מורכב ממצלמה מרובעת משוכללת עם קמרון חבית וכניסה המכוונת על הציר פנימית החדר הקבר מחולק לשני חדרים קטנים יותר דרך מחיצה. על הרצפה ישנם כמה formae כאגן מלבני, מכוסה בעיקרון באריחים טרפזיים המסודרים בנימי או שטוחים. בקיר המערבי ישנם שני גומחות ( ) ואילו בקיר הצפון-מערבי ישנה נישה נוספת ( סוליטרובו של בוליה על הקיר הניח א S *La simbologia ebraica: a propositodell’ipogeo di Beronice a Sulci במוזיאון של קאליארי * במוזיאון של קליארי יש מנורה עם ציורי עלים. גם היא מתוארכת למאה ה-5 או ה-6. הייתי שם פעמיים ולא הצליחו למצוא את המימצאים. אנא נסו ! המקור: Cfr. L. Pani Ermini - M. Marinone, Museo Archeologico Nazionale di Cagliari. Catalogo dei materiali paleocristiani e altomedievali, Roma 1981, pp. 152-153, nn. 268-270 con riproduzioni fotografiche - alle tavole corrispondenti, da cui riprendiamo la descrizione Delle lucerne ebraiche conservate presso il Museo di Cagliari, tre sono state descritte da M. Marinone. Una prima (Fig. 7), che corrisponde al n. d'inventario 82095, in argilla arancione a grana fine, misura cm. 9x6,2x2,2. Il recipiente è a forma ovoidale e il disco leggermente concavo a due infundibula; la base è concava e sormontata da tre incisioni e sul disco è impressa una menorah su base trifida, mentre sull'orlo presenta un motivo a doppia palmetta estremamente stilizzato. La datazione è tra il sec. IV e il V. La lucerna corrisponde al tipo n. 2a della classificazione di Pohl e 1b di quella di Hayes14. Una seconda lucerna ebraica corrisponde al n. d'inventano 82096 (Fig. 8). Anch'essa in argilla arancione a grana fine, misura cm. 7,8x5,1x2,4; il recipiente è ovoidale con disco leggermente concavo a due infundibula, mentre nella base è inciso un anello contenente un motivo ad ancora; il beccuccio è leggermente frammentato; sul disco il candelabro ebraico su base trifida e sull'orlo motivo ornamentale a cerchietti concentrici alternati a linee parallele con : : Mauro Perani - Le testimonianze archeologiche sugli ebrei in Sardegna : : Page 5 of 11 http:// trattini trasversali. Tipo: Hayes 1b; datazione: secc. IV-V. La terza lucerna (Fig. 9) corrisponde al n. d'inventano 34327, in argilla rosata a grana fine, vernice rosata con incrostazioni. Misura cm. 8,4x5,7x2,8, in buon stato di conservazione, proviene dalla collezione Gouin. La forma è simile alle due precedenti; nella base presenta un'incisione a forma di lira con all'interno un cerchio in cui è iscritta la lettera P; i bracci della menorah, che è su base trifida, sono a struttura rettangolare; sull'orlo motivo a doppia palmetta assai stilizzato. Tipo: Pohl 2a; Hayes 1b. Datazione: secc. IV-V15. Altre tre lucerne fittili, di cui ho pubblicato le fotografie nel mio studio apparso nel 1991,16 presentano caratteristiche simili. Una prima (Fig. 10) presenta le stesse caratteristiche della precedente e, pur essendo in uno stato di conservazione meno buono a causa di una erosione subita che ha parzialmente levigato le ornamentazioni del disco, potrebbe essere del medesimo tipo, con motivo a doppia palmetta, base della menorah trifida e struttura rettangolare dei sette bracci. La seconda (Fig. 11) è ovoidale con disco leggermente concavo a due infundibula e il candelabro ebraico su base trifida mentre sull'orlo corre un motivo ornamentale a trattini obliqui paralleli. La terza (Fig. 12), di fattura più grezza, presenta una forma più tonda, con due infundibula e il candelabro pentalicne su base ad anello. Resta, infine, (Fig. 13) un oggetto fittile a forma circolare con iscritta in rilievo una menorah con i sette bracci a struttura rettangolare, mutila nella base, che risulta mancante. Verosimilmente si tratta di un sigillo. תרגום אוטומטי אספסת יהודית נשמר במוזיאון לקליארי, שלושה תוארו על ידי מ 'Marinone. ראשון (איור. 7), ש מתאים לn. מלאי 82 095, בתבואת חימר כתומה הסוף, סנטימטר. 9x6,2x2,2. והמכל בצורת ביצה מעט קעור דיסק שני אינפונדיבולה; הבסיס קעור, ו ומעל שלושה חתכים והדיסק חקוק על חנוכייה בסיס trifida, ואילו הסף מציג סיבה להכפיל palmetta מסוגנן מאוד. היכרויות היא בין שניות. וIV V. המנורה הוא n הסוג. סיווג שני של פול 1b ושל Hayes14. מנורה שנייה יהודית מתאימה לn. להמציא של 82 096 (איור. 8). גם בחימר כתום, פרטנית, סנטימטר. 7,8x5,1x2,4; המכל הוא סגלגל עם דיסק מעט קעור שני אינפונדיבולה, ואילו הבסיס חקוק טבעת המכילה סיבה עדיין; הזרבובית היא מעט מקוטעת; ב trifida מנורה יהודית מבוסס דיסק וסף הסיבה מעגלים קונצנטריים נוי לסירוגין עם קווים מקבילים :: המאור Perani - עדויות ארכיאולוגיות של יהודים בסרדיניה :: עמוד 5 מתוך 11 http: // מקפים לחצות. סוג: Hayes 1b; היכרויות: דליים. IV-V. המנורה השלישית (איור. 9) מקביל לn. להמציא של 34,327, ב חימר רדרד, צבע פרטנית, ורוד עם עכירות. מדד סנטימטר. 8,4x5,7x2,8, במצב טוב, מגיע מ אוסף Gouin. הצורה דומה לשני הקודמים; בבסיס מציג חתך נבל בצורה עם מעגל פנימי שבו האות P; זרועות של המנורה, אשר מבוססת trifida, הוא מבנה מלבני; סף מדוע כפול palmetta מסוגנן מאוד. סוג של: פול השני; 1b הייז. הכרויות: דליים. IV-V15. שלושה נרות חרס אחרים, שפרסמתי בצילומים שלי מחקר הופיע ב1,991.16 מאפיינים דומים. יש ראשון (איור. 10) את אותם מאפיינים של קודם ו, בעת היותו במצב השתמרות פחות טוב עקב שחיקה סבל שמושחז באופן חלקי עיטורים של הדיסק, זה יכול להיות מאותו הסוג, דקל כפול בדוגמת, הבסיס של המנורה וtrifida מבנה מלבני של שבע זרועות. השני (איור. 11) הוא סגלגל עם דיסק מעט קעור ל שני אינפונדיבולה ומנורה יהודית על בסיס תוך trifida סף פועל במקביל אלכסוני דפוס מקווקו. השלישי (איור. 12), חשבונית מחוספסת, מציג יותר עגול, עם שני אינפונדיבולה וpentalicne פמוט על הבסיס טבעת. לבסוף, נותר (איור. 13) אובייקט Fictile צורה עגולה עם חקוק בהקלה עם מבנה מנורה שבעה קנים מלבני, שהושחת בבסיס, שחסר. כנראה שזה הוא חותם. =בימי הביניים= הכיבוש הספרדי סרדיניה הייתה תחת שלטון ביזאנטיון, עברה לשליטת העיר פיזה באיטליה ובימי הביניים עברה לשלטונה של העיר ג'נובה, עד שנכבשה ב- 1326 על ידי ממלכת אראגון מ קטלוניה , ספרד. כאשר פלש הנסיך הספרדי אלפונזו לסרדיניה הוא הביא עימו סוחר ים יהודים. סוחרי האי עסקו במסחר עם איטליה, סיציליה וספרד. היה גם רופא בשם "חיים מקפריסין" שחקר צמחים רפואיים באי. רופא מפורסם אחר היה "שלמה אברונקוס" שהתפרסם כמנתח. קהילת אלג'רו שילמה סכום גדול תמורת הזכות לכרות את הכסף באי. היהודים שכבר היו באי עסקו ברוכלות ונפחות, נאמר אז כי ניתן היה להכיר במשכנות היהודים לפי נקישות הפח שנשמעו מהם. בסרדיניה הוקמו קהילות יהודיות. חבריהן היו סוחרים, בעלי מלאכה ורופאים. אחדים מהם הגיעו לעושר] רב. הם התיישבו בערים קליארי (Cagliari), ססארי (Sassari), אוריסטנו (Oristano) ואלגרו (Alghero). בערים אלה הם היו מרוכזים ברובע מיוחד והיו להם מוסדות שיפוט אוטונומיים וכן הזכות לגבות מיסים מכל יהודי שהתגורר בעיר למעלה מ-30 יום. אישיות שבלטה בין יהודי סרדיניה הייתה: יהודה בן דויד הרופא. הוא היה רופא המלכה בצרפת, צורף לשיירת המלך בביקורו בסרדיניה. קנה לו ידיעה בספרות התלמוד ומונה לרבה של קהילת קאליארי. המינוי אושר על ידי המלך שהרחיב סמכותו על כל יהודי האי. משנת 1430 חלה הרעה במצבם של היהודים בסרדיניה: היה נסיון לרכז אותם ברובע מיוחד, נקבע כי יהודי אשר יבזה את הנצרות יכרתו את שתי ידיו ונאסר עליהם לעזוב את האי ללא רשות המלך. בתחילת המאה ה-15, כאשר אוכלוסיית העיר הגדולה בסרדיניה, קאליארי, נאמדה ב-10,000, מספר היהודים היה 1,000; באלג'רו - 800, בססארי - 300 באוריסטנו - עוד פחות. בעיר האחרונה הרחוב שבו גרו היהודים נקרא "ruga de sos Judeos". היהודים נטלו חלק במימון הכיבוש של האי ובבנית מערכת ההגנה עליו. הם בנו את המגדל המכונה "מגדל היהודים" באלגרו (ראו תמונה). היהודים נשארו בסרדיניה עד 1492, מועד בו גורשו מכל השטחים שהיו בשליטה ספרדית. אחדים מהיהודים המירו את דתם והיו לקתולים. הם המשיכו להחזיק בשמות המשפחה הקודמים שלהם כגון: קומפרט (Comprat), בונפיל (Bonfill) וקרקאסונה (Carcasona). שמות משפחה אחרים שונו במעט לעומת המקור העברי: נתן הפך להיות נייתנה (Naitana), מנחם הפך להיות מנאי (Manai) ופרסיס - לפרסי (Farci). ראו גם:ארמון קארקאסונה כתובה מאלגרו [thumb|650px|מרכז| Created: between 1300 and 1499 - [http://dl.wdl.org/4175.png המקור המקור]] This ketubah, a marriage contract in Hebrew between two individuals identified as Shelomò, son of Zare of Carcassona and Bella di Merwanha, is a rare testimony to the Jewish presence in Sardinia, and specifically in Alghero on the northwestern coast of the island. In the second half of the 14th century, Alghero became the center of the Jewish community in Logudoro, a region in central-northern Sardinia. Jews enjoyed special privileges in Sardinia until the Inquisition and their expulsion in 1492, which was decreed by the ruler of Sardinia, Ferdinand II of Aragon (1452–1516), also known as Ferdinand the Catholic. Forced to leave their homes and communities, they took with them all of the records and objects that could attest to their once flourishing presence. This fragmentary document in the library of the University of Sassari was preserved in the binding of a book. Contracts; Ketubah; Marriage (Jewish law); Prenuptial agreements =פירוט לפי הקהילות= קהילת קאליארי ראו ערך מורחב:יהדות קליארי ימין|ממוזער|250px|שלט הכוונה ב via santa croce gia vico del Giudei למוזיאון בשם גטו היהודים בעיר "קאליארי" (Cagliari) הייתה הקהילה היהודית הגדולה של העיר. עדות כתובה ראשונה להימצאות יהודים באי יש לנו מהמאה ה-6. האפיפיור גרגוריוס הראשון 590-604 הורה למומר, בשם פיטר , להפסיק להציק ליהודי קאליארי. הוא נהג בחג הפסחא הנוצרי לתלות בבית הכנסת צלמים נוצרים. יהודים מפורסמים שהיו בעיר היו מקור:בצלאל רות ' : * חיים מקפריסין או חיים מן היפרי שכתב מחקר על צמחים מסרדיניה אשר יכלו לשמש לרפואה. * שלמה אברונקוס שהיה מנתח מפורסם. * יצחק אימיס (Eymies) היה רופא מומחה ונקרא בשנת 1460 להיות רופא העיר. אחרים עסקו בסחר בינלאומי וניצלו את קשריהם עם הקהילות היהודיות ברחבי הים התיכון. בקליארי היה גם רובע של נפחים יהודים. רעש נקישות הפטישים ממנו נשמע בכל רחבי האי והוא זוהה עם היהודים . בשנת 1258 הרפובליקה הימית של פיזה שלטה באי ונתנה רשות ליהודים להתגורר בחלק המבוצר של העיר. בשנת 1335 נתנה לקהילת קליארי כל הזכויות מהן נהנו יהודי ברצלונה שבספרד. בשנת 1381 הם הורשו להקים בית כנסת ברחוב המוביל למצודה היום via santa croce. בשלט ההסברה של עירית קליארי ליד הכנסיה כתוב שהיא נבנתה על יסודות בית כנסת. הריכוז היהודי בעיר קליארי היה באזור זה שהוא החלק הנמוך של המצודה אשר כונה אז : vicus Iudeorum. במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-15 גברו הגזרות נגד היהודים: הם חויבו לשאת טלאי מיוחד, לגור בתחום שנקבע להם ולנעול נעלים שחורות. המהגרים שהגיע לעיר מספרד ומפורטוגל לא הורשו לקבל עבודה ללא רשות מרב הקהילה ומאושר על ידי הבישוף המקומי. עונש מיתה הושט על העבריינים. בשנת 1492 גורשו היהודים מהאי. בית הכנסת הפך ל"Basilica di Santa Croce ". ברחוב היהודים vico del Giudei. לקראת סוף המאה ה-15 הגיעה סופה של הקהילה. בשנת 1488 פורסמו חוקים אנטי-יהודיים: נאסרו מגעים ויחסים כל שהם עם נוצרים, הם בודדו באזור מיוחד, הוטל עליהם לחבוש כובע אופייני, לשאת אות קלון . בשנת 1493 הוקמה אינקויזיציה. כרוניקן סארדי כותב כי יהודי קליארי התאספו ביום 31 ביולי 1492 והפליגו יחדיו לאפריקה "בנשאם עימם את ספרי הקודש". חלק המשיך לקונסטנטינופול. אוניות עמוסות מיהודי קליארי עגנו בנאפולי. יש ידיעות כי רבים נהרגו בדרך. יש להניח כי חלק מהם השתקעו בטורקיה. שם משפחה מקובל בקרב היהודים הוא "סרדי" שמוצאו מסרדיניה. כיום יש יהודים בודדים בעיר, המקבלים שירותים דתיים מקהילת יהודי רומא. קהילת אלגרו ימין|ממוזער|300px|"רחוב היהודים" יהדות אלגרו זכתה לפריחה מיוחדת במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-14 לאחר הכיבוש הספרדי של האי. בית כנסת נבנה בעיר בשנת 1381, והורחב בשנת 1438. בית קברות היה קיים כבר בשנת 1383, והוא הוגדל בשנת 1435. בשנת 1390 הגיע לעיר הרופא וחכם הקבלה יהודה בן דוד ממרסיי. הוא נבחר לרבם של יהודי קליארי, ושימש בתפקיד לפחות עד 1408, וכן מונה כשופט לכל יהודי סרדיניה. במהלך המאה ה-15 עלתה חשיבותם של יהודי העיר, והקהילה אספה 1,600 דוּקָטים לצורך פיתוח המכרות באי. שני יהודים אחרים מימנו את חיזוק חומות העיר בשנת [1423. ב-1467 מונה משה די קרקאסוני על ידי המשנה למלך לממונה הראשי על "בית המשפטים" מקור: אוצר ישראל עמוד 287 של העיר. יחד עם אחיו, נינו קרקאסוני, עסק במתן הלוואות ששימשו לבניית אוניות מלחמה ואספקה לצבא. שמואל קרקאסוני ויעקב הכהן היו ראשי הקהילה, ובנו את בית הכנסת הגדול בשנת 1454. לפי סברה אחת בני משפחת קרקאסוני, אשר לא רצו לאבד את ממונם, המירו את דתם עת גורשו יהודי סרדיניה ב-1492. אחת הסימטאות היוצאות מרחוב ארזמוס, מול הקתדרלה, מכונה בשם "קררו דלס הבראוס ("Carrero' dels Hebreus"), היינו, רחוב היהודים. היום אין בעיר קהילה יהודית. =שונות= לקריאה נוספת * 'קדמוניות היהודים כרך שלישי, יוסף בן מתתיהו (פלביוס יוספוס), תרגם מיוונית - אברהם שליט, הוצאת מוסד ביאליק, תשכ"ג. * בצלאל רות, תולדות היהודים ברומא, הוצאת מסדה, תל אביב, 1962. * לוצ'אנו טאס, יהודי איטליה, ספריית מעריב, תל אביב, 1978 * Annie Sacerdoti,Guida All'Italia Ebraica,Marietti, Casale Monferrato,1986 קישורים חיצוניים * Ghetto degli ebrei (ex caserma San Carlo) - אתר הויקיפדיה האיטלקית * על שרידים ארכאולוגיים יהודיים באי (בדף המתקבל יש להקליד חיפוש "sardegna" כדי להגיע למאמר) * אתר העיר מרקלגוניס - ראו מבוא היסטורי *על נושא הפונטיקה והגנטיקה Sinnai, gli Ebrei e la toponomastica antica ** המאמר גם כאן * תמונות מאתרים יהודיים בסרדיניה * אתרים יהודיים בסרדיניה - 2008 * שרידים יהודיים מסרדיניה - ויקישיתוך הערות שוליים קטגוריה:סרדיניה קטגוריה:קהילות יהודיות לשעבר קטגוריה:יהדות סרדיניה